ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Harrion Santagar
Harrion is the current Lord of Spottswood in Dorne. He is a cold and ruthless man who rules Spotswood with an iron fist. Biography Harrion Santagar, Lord of Spottswood Transcribed by Maester Orwen of Spottswood in his personal diary Harrion was born in 332 AC. A quiet babe, Harrion gave little issue during birth and hardly cried which was rather queer. His mother was quite worried, but I assured here that it is not entirely abnormal. Unfortunately, her fears might have been realized later on, but I digress. Brown of hair and brown of eye, Harrion had the look of his father with strong Dornish features. The child grew quiet, but healthy, and that was satisfactory to Lord Damian. I thought the lad as rather erudite and bookish during his childhood, but Lord Damian was determined to make a Knight out of the lad and sent him to squire with his good friend, Lord Beric Wylde of Rain House. My correspondence with the Maester of Rain House inquiring about the boy proved rather worrying. He spoke of the lad resenting work with the sword and spending most of his time with less-than-desirable folk. He claimed that the lad would form intricate plots with some of the other squires to carry out pranks on various courtiers and their belongings (Sabotage). The Maester also claimed that they could pull no wool over the lad's eyes as young Harrion would almost always discover the answers he sought (Investigator). The most worrying claim, however, was when the Maester said he found young Harrion brutally tormenting one of the small-folk after the lad had stolen one of Harrion's belongings. (Torturer). At the time, I scoffed a disregarded his claims. Surely the quiet youth I sent to Rain House was simply misunderstood by this foolish Stormlander Maester. At his behest, I sent for the lad to return so that he may squire under his own Lord Father. Things seemed normal for several years once Harrion returned. The Lady Santagar had died delivering Harrion's younger brother she named Steffon, but the return of Harrion was good for the spirits of the House. He was a young lad of five-and-ten. Still quiet, but ferociously intelligent, Harrion caused little concern. His father's drinking habits seemed to worsen at the return of his son, and his eldest, Jason, was quite relentless in his jests towards the young Harrion. I would have to speak to young Jason several times as his jests would often turn sour, but Harrion never once defended himself. He would only look at his elder brother coldly, and take his leave. Almost five years after his return, a tremendous tragedy struck Spottswood. Jason, Damian's eldest, was viciously stabbed to death outside of the Keep returning from an outing. His two guards were also slain - their throats slit. The only man to survive the encounter was young Aren Sand, one of Damian's bastards. He was wounded, but somehow the assailant had spared him. I attempted to inspect Aren's wounds, but the young bastard shied away and claimed his acquaintance, a physician named Clatton, had already treated him. Perturbed, I questioned the young man about Jason's death, but Aren would relinquish few details (Insidious). I fear that I knew the truth, but I would not risk the ruination of this house should I reveal my fears to the Lord (who was already mad with grief). Harrion was knighted shortly after Jason's murder as the Lord of Spottswood would have no heir that was not an Anointed Knight. The murderer was never discovered - only the dagger. In the years that followed, Harrion would marry Lady Olenna Vrywel and sire twin boys, Symon and Cedric, but once again tragedy would strike Spottswood. Lord Damian succumbed to wounds gained during a drunken rout at the local tavern. The Lord had been celebrating the birth of Harrion's twins when he had taken a stumble and cracked his skull. Harrion rushed his father to my chambers, but the damage was severe and there was nothing to be done. He died shortly after receiving milk of the poppy, making Harrion Lord of Spottswood. The years during Harrion's Lordship have been almost as quiet as the Lord who rules. The Lord welcomed a daughter, Sylvia, a few years after assuming the Lordship. Little has occurred since and Harrion has governed quite fairly - if all is to be believed. There are many foul rumours that are whispered around the halls of Spottswood claiming that the Lord secretly abducts and tortures courtiers and small-folk alike should they displease him, or the fact that the murderer of Jason Santagar still has not been brought to justice, or that Lord Harrion actually had slammed his drunken Father's head into the table several times prior to bringing him to my chambers for aid, but these are just dark speculation that do not concern a Maester. Orwen 375 AC Timeline 332 AC- Harrion is born to Lord Damian Santagar and Lady Cecelia Santagar 342 AC- Harrion is sent off to Rain House to squire under Lord Beric Wlyde 343 AC- Cecelia Santagar, Harrion's mother, dies in childbirth as she delivered his brother, Steffon 347 AC- Harrion returns to Spottswood 352 AC- Jason Santagar, Harrion's brother, is murdered. Harrion is knighted the same year. 357AC- Harrion's twin sons, Symon and Cedric, are born. His father, Damian, suffers a head wound and dies. Harrion assumes the Lordship 360AC- Harrion's daughter, Slyvia, is born. 375 AC- Harrion prepared his House for the coming war Family Tree As seen here Supporting Characters Ser Steffon Santagar - Born in 343 AC, Ser Steffon is Harry's younger brother and Master-of-Arms at Spottswood (General) Devron Sand - Harry's bastard half-brother. One of the Seven "Santagar Sands", Devron is the eldest of Damian's extramarital exploits. He is the Captain of Santagar Household Guard (Warrior) Aren Sand - Another of Harry's bastard half-brothers and one of the "Sands". Aren is the gaoler of the Spottswood Dungeons and works closely with Harry when he has "business" to attend to with troublesome courtiers. (Executioner) Clatton - Once a physician for the local smallfolk, Clatton now works for Harry. (Medic) Maester Orwen - Longtime Maester of Spottswood and Father-figure to Harry. One of the oldest and wisest men Harry knows. (Maester) Recent Events Keep No Secrets - Harrion tortures a man named Elran and receives news Category:House Santagar Category:Dornish